Unthinkable
by cms4ever
Summary: Iggy is a rich socialite and Nudge is the help. As they fall in love trouble ensures in Iggy's household. Will he stay and break up with his love or run away with her?


**A/N: Iggy ****can ****see. Set in the 1960's**

Iggy's P.O.V

I watched as Krystal (Nudge) washed and dried off plates. It was a little while after breakfast, a sunny hot day in July. I walked behind her wrapping my arms around her curvy waist. "Do you need help?" I purred into her ear. She moved away from my grasp. "Iggy your parents are home, they can't see us like this." She pleaded. "Why not?" I asked even though I knew the answer. "I'm the help, you're rich and handsome. They don't allow blacks and white together. It's illegal in some states including here in South Carolina." "I don't care." "James you're going to New York for school. I will be stuck cleaning _your_ house." "I'll take you with me." I said my blue eyes peering into her brown eyes. My mother walked in. "What are you two doing? James, Ella is coming for lunch get ready. Krystal do the laundry. Nudge gave me a look that said I-told-you-so before leaving.

I went upstairs to my bedroom lying down on my bed. Krystal (I call her Nudge) has been living here since she was 11 and I was 13. Now I am 19 she's 17. Our mothers were best friends, they grew up together. Nudge and I have been friends since diapers. Her parents died in a car accident when she was younger. My mom took her in. My mom changed after their deaths. Ever since that day mom rushed to the hospital to see Nudge, I knew my mom hated her. Mom blamed Nudge for their deaths. She claims Nudge distracted her father by talking to much making him swerve on to the other lane colliding with a truck.

I gave Nudge her nickname because she used to nudge me a lot. As a child they called me Wiggly (I was very fussy). I got sick of it as I was older; I dropped the "w" and "l" getting Iggy.

Ella's father and my father work together in the same law firm. Her family was always to our family gathering. Ella is a bit younger than Nudge and I at would always follow me around, asking me stupid questions. Like "Iggy are you in a relationship?" or "What's your dream girl?" You have to be kidding. I can't waste my time on petty stuff. To make it worst my parents have hinted they want us to date.

She's everything I hate in a girl: rude, smartass, clingy, and a spoiled brat. If she doesn't get her way she throws a tantrum. I have to admit Ella is pretty girl porcelain skin blue black hair and blue eyes however she can never compare to my Nudge. All her years here I not once complain about her situation. Nudge is everything I want –scratch that- need. I love her curly untamable hair, her mocha colored skin how her maid outfit hugs her curvaceous petite body. I felt myself getting stiff picturing it.

My mother barged in my room. "What are you doing? Get up and take a shower now! Ella and her parents will be here any minute." "Ella this, Ella that. It's all you talk about other than college." I mumbled. "What did you say James?" "Nothing mother nothing." "You are a very lucky child. You have a roof over your head, clothes, food and we're paying for your schooling." "But you can't do shit for Krystal" I sneered. My mom turned and slapped me across the face. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again! Krystal is lucky she isn't in the streets. I gave her a place to live." She yells. "You make her work for us mom she isn't _that_ lucky." I grabbed my towel and walked out the room. Nudge was in the hallway carrying a basket of dirty laundry. "What happened?" She touched my stingy red cheek. I pulled away. "I got into a heated argument with my mom. Don't worry." Nudge nodded still unsure of what to believe. "I have to go get ready. I will see you later" I took a quick shower, changed and went downstairs.

In the dining room my parents and the Martinez sat down eating appetizers. "James come sit next to me" Ella said patting the chair next to her. I sat down, greeting others. "James what happen to your face?" Ella asked. My mother looked at me waiting for my answer. Did she really think I would sell her out? "I walked into a door, clumsy me." I gave a fake forced laugh. "Oh" She replied. We both knew it was a lie.

Mr. Martinez talked about politics while 'the help' served first course. Nudge gave Ella her plate as she turned away Ella put out a foot to trip Nudge. Nudge fell to the ground. "Krystal are you ok?" She got up and dusted herself off. "Yeah, I didn't see her foot ma'am." My mom nodded. "You may go." Nudge scurried off. Ella giggled. I shot her a look. "You didn't have to do that, she's a person with feeling too." "Who cares? Them black people need to know who's in charge around here." "Ella watch your mouth!" Mrs. Martinez bellowed.

I was truly disgusted, just because Nudge was a different color didn't mean she had to be treated differently. I stayed quiet throughout first course. Second course came Nudge knocked over Ella's glass of water spilling it all over her floral dress. I snickered. "Ugh! Your servants can't do anything properly." Ella patted down her dress with a napkin. "Krystal apologize now." My mother stated. "No." "Excuse me? What did you say?" "NO" She repeated. "If you don't apologize you must leave."

Nudge walked out of the room. I got up to follow her. "Where are you going son?" Dad asked. "I have to go to the bathroom." I left the room finding Nudge in the hallway. "I can't take it anymore! I'm sick of being treated like this. I want to leave." Nudge sobbed. I wiped a tear falling down her face. "I have a plan, pack up your stuff and stay in your room at night we'll leave." I kissed her pressing my lips to hers. "Go." I said breaking away.

I turned and saw Ella with her jaw hanging. "James, James, James. You're with _her_ out of all people." "Yes." I stiffened. "What's so special about her?" "She's everything you're not. If you say one word I will personally hunt you down and make sure nothing comes out of that mouth again." "Are you threating me?" Ella shrieks. I shook my head. "No it's a promise." I dragged her back to the dining room. "What did you lovebirds do?" Mom asked. I almost heaved in my mouth. Lovebirds we are farther than that. "I saw-"I cut her off. "Krystal apologized to Ella." The rest of the lunch went smoothly and the Martinez' left soon after.

"What do you think of Ella?" Dad pondered. I shrugged. "She's ok." "Ok just ok? Could you see yourself marrying her one day?" "No." I said blankly. "Why not?" Dad countered. "She's not my type." " What is your 'type'" He put air quotes around type. "Not her." I laughed. "Ella is such a nice girl. You should give her a chance." Mom said. "Think about it at least." Dad added. "I have Dad, and I don't have any feeling for Ella." "If you want to live here you must date Ella." I stood up. "I guess I'm not living here anymore." "What did you say James?" Mom said her face turning red. "You heard me I'm out!"

I stormed out the room flying up the stairs slamming my door to my room. I started stuffing clothes in a bag. Nudge walked in. "What happen?" "My mother kicked me out." "What?" I heard pounding on the door. "Hide in the closet." I said shoving her in. My mother barged in moments later. She looked at the bag on my bed and clothes everywhere. "You really are leaving… Who is going with you?" "Why do you care?" She pieced the puzzle together. "You better not take Krystal with you. She's the reason you're like this!" "I love her mom. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. There is no way in hell I am leaving her with you." "How are you going to live? Where will you go?" "I don't know." "Once you walk out that front door, you are no longer my son. Neither is Krystal my responsibility. You may never come back." She wiped a tear. I kissed her forehead whispering "This is the way it has to be. I'm sorry." She left. Krystal came out of hiding. "Is everything ready?" She asked. "Almost, I need more time." I nodded. "We'll leave in a half hour. Meet me at the front door." Krystal went to her room while I finished packing. I took a stash of money I've been saving and some old jewelry from my mom. If I sold it I would have something to fall back on.

Half hour later I met Nudge at the front door. We said our goodbyes. I packed up my car pulling out of the driveway. "Are you sure about this?" Nudge's voice waved. "Yes it was time to leave." "Where are we going Iggy?" "'Where ever you want to go." "I'd love to see New York." "New York here we come." I said driving down the freeway starting my new life with Krystal.

**Special thanks to Sunsetlover23 and LookPassMe for helping with the idea and writing the story! Reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
